nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86
The Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX in Japan) was set into production in 1983 and is part of the Toyota Sprinter's 5th generation E80-series. Like the Corolla the production-line of the Sprinter was split up in RWD and FWD models. The E80-series was also the last generation to have RWD models. The car is best known for having appeared as the main car in the Japanese Initial D manga/anime series that has been running in Japan since 1994. It tells the story of an 18-year-old boy named Takumi Fujiwara that is deemed unbeatable in his Toyota AE86 Trueno as he races touge after touge, beating some of the most powerful cars Japan has ever made. In real life, Keiichi Tsuchiya, a world-renowned race car driver and the "Drift King", is best known for driving the AE86, among many other cars. Editions Black The "Black" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the SpeedBoost variant of the Corolla. It comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. Lank The "Lank" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is a rental variant of the Corolla. It features mixed street-tuned performance parts and aftermarket parts. On 7 May 2015, the "Lank" edition was made available for purchase with ingame cash as part of the End of the World event. White The "White" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the Cash version of the Corolla. It comes completely stock and features no performance parts. SpeedHunters The "SpeedHunters" edition was made available on July 27th, 2010, as an exclusive gift car to those who ordered a Starter Pack from the EA Store (now Origin). The car comes pre-equipped with aftermarket parts but no performance parts or Skill Mods. The car can no longer be obtained. C-Spec The "C-Spec" edition was released on December 21st, 2012, and was made available as a Top-Up gift. It comes pre-equipped with a mixed set-up of performance parts, 3-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car entered the Car Dealer for the first time on July 21st, 2013, where it was put for sale for a limited time only, and later became permanently available on January 27th, 2015. The car is part of the Best In Class-series. Overall Performance The Toyota Corolla AE86 has a stock top speed of 206 km/h (128 mph) which is below average compared to other cars in Class D. The Corolla lacks acceleration and features a very weak nitrous output when it's stock but that can be compensated by putting higher level performance parts on. Due to its low curb weight and grip the car can turn very well. After the introduction of Elite parts in the "Elite Community Goal" on May 28, It is possible to upgrade the Corolla to barely break the A Class if the Corolla has solely high tier Elite Parts. In races, it's advisable not to take it into highway-based tracks, due to its low top speed. It however fares well in most technical tracks, due to its quick acceleration and handling when its performance has been tuned. Using the Corolla in Pursuit Outruns and Team Escapes is not recommended. It may swiftly dodge Rhinos and other police units well with its handling but due to its light weight, the Corolla can get pushed around by the cops very easily. Colliding with an oncoming Rhino head-on will impact very hard against it. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSUG2.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 White 2.jpg|White CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 White 3.jpg CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 C-Spec.jpg|C-Spec CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 C-Spec 2.jpg CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 C-Spec 3.jpg CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 C-Spec 4.jpg CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 SpeedHunters.jpg|SpeedHunters CarRelease Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 SpeedHunters 2.jpg Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Toyota Category:RWD Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Best In Class Category:Small Cars